1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to video call systems, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for controlling multi-view images in video call systems, and for collectively changing modes of devices carried by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of data transmission technology between portable terminals has enabled video calling through which a portable terminal user may make a face-to-face call with another party. Video calling may apply to video conference systems to allow easy conferencing among users in remote sites. Video calling may also be integrated with a number of techniques, such as, for example, the “dual video call” technique in which the user's face and captured objects can be shown to the other party on the same screen, thereby offering the user more diversified and convenient video call services.
A video call basically involves one or more pictures-in-picture (PIPs) in addition to the image transmitted in real-time from the terminal or server. However, a method does not exist for moving the PIP on the screen or turning on/off an individual PIP on the phone.
The Internet is evolving from the human-centered connection network by which humans create and consume information to the Internet of things (IoT) network by which information is communicated and processed between things or other distributed components. The Internet of everything (IoE) technology is an example of a combination of big data processing technology and IoT technology through, for example, a connection with a cloud server.
To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as, for example, a sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infra, service interface technology, and a security technology, are required. Inter-object connection technologies include, for example, the sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), or machine-type communication (MTC).
The IoT environment may offer intelligent Internet technology (IT) services that collect and analyze the data generated by the things connected with one another. The IoT may have various applications, such as, for example, the smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health-care, or smart appliance industry, or state-of-art medical services, through conversion or integration of existing IT technologies and various industries.
The user may own various devices including an IoT device, a wearable device, or an electric-health (e-health) device, and may be served with various convenient services through such devices.
However, when the user carrying a plurality of devices moves from a network that is currently providing a service to another network, for example upon moving from a long term evolution (LTE) network to a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network, the user is required to individually change network modes on each of the devices.
Since the user is required individually change network modes for each device, it is nearly impossible to adjust the LTE data usage per device.
Further, the user is required to make these individual mode changes for each of the devices even when the devices are changed into an airplane mode, a sleep mode, or a roaming mode.